pendragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Dane
"Once one domino falls, they all will in turn." —Saint Dane Saint Dane is the primary antagonist of The Pendragon Adventure. Pendragon and the Travelers follow him across the Halla to spoil his plans to push each Territory's Turning Point in the wrong direction. His ultimate goal is to converge all the Territories to break them down into chaos, creating a darker version of Solara over which he can rule as a god. He was the founder of Ravinia and officially became its leader upon the death of Alexander Naymeer. He used his powers as a Traveler to escape death, manipulate the people of Halla, and drain Solara of its power. Saint Dane frequently shape-shifted into other beings, influencing powerful people into making terrible decisions or tormenting others. Personality Saint Dane is known throughout all the territories for his cruelty and cunning. He is extremely manipulative and intelligent, and he always seems to be one step ahead of Bobby and the travelers. Rarely does Saint Dane directly influence a Territory's turning point, but rather prefers to manipulate others, including Bobby and the Travelers, into the making poor decisions with disastrous consequences. Saint Dane also enjoys the suffering of others, yet has no fear of death himself. He is very charismatic, often persuading others comply with his twisted logic. Throughout the series, Bobby refers to Saint Dane as "the demon" or a "demon Traveler." His satanic personality is exemplified in all the people he has killed, including Osa, Press Tilton, Benn Spader, Seegen, Jen Remudi, Ludwig Zell, Mr. Kayto, Yorn and Nevva Winter. Abilities Saint Dane has all the traveler abilities of flume travel, persuasion, fast healing, and revival of the dead. Additionally, Saint Dane has demonstrated abilities beyond those of a normal Traveler (until in The Soldiers of Halla, when all Travelers discover these abilities). He can disguise himself as another person or animal by shapeshifting, command and control quigs, transform into a cloud of smoke, and even travel between territories without flumes. He was able to teach some of these unique abilities to Nevva Winter after she betrayed the Travelers and joined Saint Dane at the conclusion of The Quillan Games. His distinguishing physical features include his nearly 7-foot tall frame, icy blue eyes {which is mostly often seen described}, ghostly white skin and long gray hair. During the conclusion of Black Water, his hair burns, leaving him bald with red scars on his head and his eyes change from the cold blue to nearly white. He always wears a dark, Asian-looking suit. Disguises Saint Dane assumes many forms throughout the series, some of which are his own creations while others are real people he has killed. Often the only way the Travelers can identify him is from his notable icy blue eyes, which often remain their original color while in disguise. Some Travelers such as Vo Spader and Gunny have never seen Saint Dane transform before. Bobby sometimes think that other people are Saint Dane in disguise, even though they aren't. In addition to his various personas, Saint Dane is able to assume other recurring forms as well. He transforms into a Raven in order to escape Max Rose's suite in the Never War, to flee Black Water in Black Water, and to escape Kidik island in Rivers of Zadaa. Additionally, he is able to become a cloud of black smoke, as seen in various books. ''The Merchant of Death '''The Police Officer' * Bobby first met Saint Dane in the form of a police officer on Second Earth when he was attempting to prevent Bobby and Uncle Press from reaching the flume in the Subway. Uncle Press identified him by noticing that Saint Dane's disguise had khaki, rather than the blue uniforms of real officers. Mallos * Mallos was the chief advisor of Queen Kagan on the territory of Denduron. He claimed to have come to her from far across the sea, and had acted in this role for an unknown amount of time before Pendragon arrives. In this role he forces the Milago tribe into increasingly dangerous mining conditions to mine enough glaze to meet the demands of Queen Kagan, and created the cruel Transfer Ceremonies. Figgis * Figgis was a greedy Milago merchant who was the first to discover tak. He was killed by one of his own booby traps set up to protect his tak mine, and his identify was usurped by Saint Dane in order to instigate the Milago into a revolution against the Bedoowan using tak. Figgis also steals a Second Earth battery from Pendragon which the Milago use to design and nearly detonate a tak bomb. ''The Lost City of Faar '''Zy Roder' * Saint Dane's first appearance on Cloral is in the form of a ruthless pirate who attacks the habitat of Grallion, spreading fear of famine and marauding. Zy Roder later discovers the location of Faar and attempts to destroy the underwater city, triggering the Transpiration. Po Nassi *Po Nassi was an agronomer who, along with Ty Manoo, was developing a new fertilizer with the intention of ending Cloral's famine. However, because Po Nassi rushed the work, the fertilizer became highly poisonous, and threatened to wipe out the entire territory's population. This poison was responsible for the death of Benn Spader, Sr. ''The Never War '''Esther "Harlow" Amaden' * Saint Dane assumes this form as a famous singer, and girlfriend of the crime lord Max Rose. While at first she pretends to be sympathetic to Pendragon, she later locks him in Rose's suite. She uses her influence over Rose to ensure that he makes his business deal with the Nazis. Harlow pushed a gangster off of the Manhattan Tower Hotel. Ludwig Zell * The real Ludwig Zell is a Nazi purchasing secrets about nuclear research from Max Rose. He plans to send his payment to the United States aboard the Hindenburg zeppelin. Saint Dane uses his form only briefly after killing the real Zell to ensure that the Hindenburg will arrive on time, as planned. ''The Reality Bug '''Dr. Kree Sever' * Dr. Kree Sever is the chief phader in Rubic City. After the Travelers manage to destroy the Reality Bug and shut down Lifelight, Saint Dane uses this persona to re-start Lifelight, sending the people of the territory back into their fantasies, leaving the cities totally abandoned. This act pushes the Turning Point on Veelox in the wrong direction and gives Saint Dane his first territory. ''Black Water '''Timber' * Timber was a member of the Council of Klee in Leeandra. It is unknown how long Saint Dane has held this position of influence. He uses his platform to deliver passionate speeches, inspiring the klee to repeal Edict 46, which would legalize the hunting and killing of gars. He eventually rises to the rank of viceroy, and orders the attack and extermination of the gars in Black Water using the poison he brought from Cloral. In the end of The Reality Bug, Timber was first being seen transforming in front of Mark and Courtney in the Sherwood House. Yorn * Yorn was formerly Seegen's acolyte. When he is killed, Saint Dane assumes his form in order to poison Seegen and trick the Travelers into showing him the way to Black Water. Little Girl * Saint Dane takes the form of a young female gar who greets Pendragon when he arrives in Black Water during the Advent. She is seen once more after the Travelers spray the antidote across the city. Briefly after Pendragon notices her, she transforms into a raven and flies away. The Rivers of Zadaa Ghee Warrior * The unnamed Ghee warrior Saint Dane used to beat Bobby nearly to death. Whitney Wilcox * A high school aged boy on Second Earth who woos Courtney Chetwynde, only to run her over with a car, nearly killing her. Andy Mitchell * In the past books, Mitchell threats Mark, trying to read the journals when Mark doesn't want him to read it with him. However, in The Rivers of Zadaa, he became friends with him and joined Mark at Sci-Clops. In the end of The Rivers of Zadaa, he saved Courtney, after her accident with Whitney Wilcox. The Quillan Games Mr. Kayto * A Trustee of Blok on Quillan. He apparently was a real person, Saint Dane killed him and assumed his identity for around one year prior to the events of The Quillan Games. Saint Dane claims to have nothing to do with the rise of Blok or the creation of the Quillan Games. In this form, Saint Dane brings Veego and LaBerge from Veelox to create the Games, and delivered two travelers to them as challengers. Challenger Green * An undefeated challenger of the Quillan Games and champion of the previous Grand X competition. He appears muscular but short, with long red hair. Pendragon witnesses Challenger Green defeat and kill Jen Remudi (under the title of Challenger Yellow on Quillan), in a Tato match. He is a ruthless competitor, willing to cheat and murder in order to win his competitions. Challenger Green is later defeated by Bobby (Challenger Red) in the final Grand X, and is ultimately killed in the final event, another Tato match. Andy Mitchell * On Second Earth, Andy Mitchell teams up with Mark Dimond to develop an invention called Forge. Saint Dane manipulates their scientific success in order to have Mark's parents board a plane which later disappears, and its passengers presumed dead. This tragedy convinces Mark to travel to First Earth to reverse their disappearance. It is revealed that Saint Dane has played the role of Mitchell since they were children, and no evidence of his existence can be found in the school records. The Pilgrims of Rayne Sixth Officer "Taylor" Hantin * A minor character and one of Saint Dane's disguises to watch the events unfolding between Courtney and Mark on First Earth. Dodger, the bellhop and acolyte who helps Courtney find Mark, gives him a beating when Dodger breaks Courtney out of the brig. Later on, it is revealed that Dodger stole the gun with which Courtney would have shot Mark, therefore completing Mark's history on First Earth (as revealed by the computer history on Third Earth) - yet another part of Saint Dane's plan. Taxi Driver * In the form of Andy Mitchell, Saint Dane traps Courtney and Dodger in the taxi. He sinks it into the water and escapes by turning into smoke. Andy Mitchell * A bully to Bobby, Courtney, and Mark, revealed to be Saint Dane at the end of Book 7. Raven Rise Eugene * A supposed follower of Alexander Naymeer. Dado * Saint Dane becomes a Dado to make himself a less obvious target during the Bronx Massacre. In all of the books, Saint Dane's true eye color, variably described as "icy blue", "lightning white", or a mixture of the two, is Bobby's tip-off to identify him. Early alter-egos appear to naturally possess this color, though eventually Saint Dane shows that he can also change his eye color to better hide his true identity. As Timber and later as the Batu warrior, Saint Dane purposely reveals himself to Bobby, as if to taunt him. ''Before the War: Book Two '''King Hruth' *He briefly takes the appearance of King Hruth outside of Lifelight for a brief moment. ''Before the War: Book Three '''Bird' *He is seen to turn back into an human at the end of the book by Loor. Bio In The Soldiers of Halla, it is revealed that Saint Dane was previously a co-habitant of Solara alongside Press Tilton, and a philosophical disagreement regarding control of the Territories created a rift between them. Saint Dane began manipulating time and space to identify key turning points among 10 territories which would tip the worlds into chaos and despair, so that he could rebuild and rule Halla as he saw fit. Because of the discrepant passages of time between territories, he would spend and years in one territory, only to appear on another territory at precisely the opportune moment. The trouble began when Saint Dane thinks that everyone should have a better role of Halla. Prior to the events of The Merchant of Death, Saint Dane spends time on multiple territories under various disguises including Mallos, Figgis, Po Nassi, Andy Mitchell, and Timber in order to put himself in a position of power and influence as each turning point grew nearer. Pendragon first meets Saint Dane, disguised as a Second Earth police officer, in an abandoned New York subway station during The Merchant of Death. He and Press Tilton manage to escape by jumping into the flume to Denduron. While on Denduron, he appeared as Mallos and Figgis in order to manipulate the Milago tribe into discovering and using explosive tak to conquer the Bedoowans, throwing the territory into war. He was stopped when Pendragon destroyed the tak mines. Saint Dane regularly appears in Bobby's home town of Stony Brook disguised as Pendragon and Marks' high school classmate Andy Mitchell. Saint Dane continued to appear as Mitchell throughout the events of the series. In all subsequent stories, he takes on one or more alter egos to create chaos and spread fear among the people of the territories. He has attempted to instigate war, famine, and mass murder. Regardless of his specific plots,he consistently creates havoc and confusion, blinding people to true social problems. His role is comparable to that of the serpent in the Garden of Eden, in that he uses people's weaknesses to make them destroy themselves. Saint Dane claims he is working to create a "better" Halla, a universe in which the strong and exceptional are rewarded while the weak are dismissed or eradicated. These beliefs inspired the foundation of the Ravinia cult on Second Earth, formed by Saint Dane's servants Nevva Winter and Alexander Naymeer. Despite his ruthless and violent tendencies, the climax of each story actually involves a philosophical debate between Saint Dane and the Travelers. In these exchanges, Saint Dane has shown himself to be more human, possessing emotions and rational arguments supporting his position. It is possible that these too are strategy to trick Pendragon, though they may in fact reflect Saint Dane's true beliefs. Saint Dane is defeated at the conclusion The Soldiers of Halla by Pendragon when the Travelers convince the followers of Ravinia to abandon their quest and their leader. Quotes "'No matter what the conflict of a territory is, the true enemy is Saint Dane.'" - Press Tilton, The Merchant of Death' (282). "'He doesn't murder, or cause floods or fires. His methods are much more devious. He will go to a territory and move himself into a position where he can ''influence events. He's smart and convincing. He'll appear to be your friend while the whole time he's pushing you toward disaster.'"'' - Press Tilton, 'The Merchant of Death (283). "'It won't end until he thinks he's won. That's when he'll fail.'" - Press Tilton, The Lost City of Faar (343). "'He takes as much pleasure in causing you this kind of anguish as wiping out a territory or murdering hundreds of people. It's all the same to him.'" - Press Tilton, The Lost City of Faar (347). "'In spite of what you may think due to our past encounters, I am in total control.'" - Saint Dane, The Never War (234). "'I want you to come close. I want you to feel as if you've beaten me one more time, because that's when victory is the sweetest. . . When your opponent feels as if he actually has a chance to win, just before it all comes crashing down.'" - Saint Dane, The Never War (239). "The Batu- The Rokador all of them. The Milago and the Bedoowan of Denduron, the arrogant agronomers from Cloral, those criminals from First Earth, the Klees and Gars of Eelong, and the escapist from Veelox" .- Saint Dane, The Rivers of Zadaa {303}. "'Hope is a fragile emotion, my friend. It isn't real.'" - Saint Dane, The Quillan Games (457). " Before my vision for Halla is complete, I have to break down the old ways and, yes, create chaos. From that, a new Halla will emerge.'"'' - Saint Dane, ''The Quillan Games'' (457). "'Look at yourself, Pendragon. You hold yourself up to be the model of righteous deeds, but what happened here on Quillan? . . . Your pride was your undoing. I killed a Traveler to see how you would respond. What did you do? You vowed revenge! You cling to the precious words of your uncle, who told you the territories cannot be mixed yet you intercede time and time again witht the natural order of a territory. You're aghast at the fact that I'll bring an animal from Cloral or a weapon from Eelong, yet your are quick to bring something that is far more intrusive. You bring ''ideas, Pendragon! You were raised on Second Earth, and you are all too quick to impose what you feel are the higher morals of that territory on all others. How is that any different from what I have done? . . . You think you are unable to kill, but let me remind you how much blood is on your hands. People died when the tak mine exploded on Denduron. How many died when the Hindenburg crashed? But that is nothing compared to our battle, Pendragon. If you didn't exist, I wouldn't exist. Everything I've done is because of you!'"'' - Saint Dane, ''The Quillan Games'' (459). ''"'That is the way it was meant to be, because it is the way I will make it." - Saint Dane, The Pilgrims of Rayne (521). "'Are you so misguided that you are ready to die for your beliefs?'" - Saint Dane, The Pilgrims of Rayne (521). "'He and his kind have drawn strength from the belief they have been battling my evil for the greater good of Halla. Now he understands there is no clear definition of evil. He has caused destruction and suffering. He has manipulated the people of the territories as much as I.'" - Saint Dane, The Pilgrims of Rayne (546). "'It's not hard to kill,' ''Saint Dane said in a low growl. '''When it's justified.'" - 'Raven Rise'' (517). "'Saint Dane wasn't all about power and conquest. At least not at first. He actually thought he was doing the right thing by bestowing his wisdom on the people of the territories. He wouldn't accept the fact that he might not have all the right answers, and even if he did, he shouldn't be imposing them on the worlds of Halla.'" - Press Tilton, ''The Soldiers of Halla'' (49). "'Simply put, he will be a god, because he will have the power to create. That is what Saint Dane has been after, Bobby. He has turned Halla toward chaos in order to give himself the power to form an entirely new universe. One that he alone controls.'" - Press Tilton, ''The Soldiers of Halla' (52). Category:Characters Category:Travelers Category:Villains